A Rainbow's Power
by RandomHamster33
Summary: Rainbow Dash is practicing for the Wonderbolts. Will she make it into their group? Or will another Pegasus make it first?


It was a nice day. A beautiful day. Every pony was out, enjoying the nice weather. Especially one dare devil Pegasus.

"Woo! This is awesome! I am feeling it!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, zipping through the air. She swerved and dived, trails of rainbow following her like her tail. She pulled to a stop, sweat dripping off her forehead. She rested in a cloud, and thought about her new trick. It was a sonic rainbow with a spin, and it was going to knock the socks off of the Wonderbolts. She had been practicing, and she was so close to getting it perfect. The auditions for the Wonderbolts were tomorrow, so she didn't have much time. It was the only time a year that the Wonderbolts were having them, and she thought she was finally good enough to get on the team. She sat up, and stretched her wings. They ached, but she could do it. Rainbow Dash threw herself off the cloud and into the sky. As soon as she was high enough, she dove down. She felt the familiar cone form around her, and she kept going. It was getting harder to fly, and she knew it was coming soon. The boom echoed behind her, and she quickly twisted upward, and spiraled. The rainbow behind her spread out, dying the sky. She corkscrewed and the rainbow twisted, making the appearance of DNA. She looked back, and saw it. She had finally did it perfectly. "ALRIGHT! WATCH OUT, WONDERBOLTS!"Rainbow screamed to the sky, and closing her eyes, went for her grande finale. The rainbow behind her, she quickly flipped over herself and onto the rainbow. She sped through it, dissipating it. It gathered on her wings, and she spun in a circle. A tornado started forming, and she zoomed around, the rainbow falling into the vortex. The tornainbow flew across the sky, coloring the clouds beautifully. She flew towards the earth, and watched it. It slowly started dissolving, and she flopped on the ground. All the ponies around her were watching with awe, as the clouds that had been dyed floated gently in the sky.

"Rainbow Dash! That was incredible! That was so good!" Pinkie Pie shouted, sprinting up to her. "You were all, like, awesome! And you made the boring clouds so beautiful! The Wonderbolts will definitely let you join if you repeat that!"

"Thanks Pinkie. It was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" Rainbow looked up, watching the rainbow clouds.

"You're welcome Dashie! I gotta run, but I just had to tell how good you were!" Pinkie took off, and Rainbow was left with her own thoughts.

"You ready?" Twilight asked Rainbow.

"Sure am! I got this, no pony beats me!" Rainbow exclaimed, puffing out her chest. They were in Cloudsdale, and she was surrounded by her friends. Twilight had used the same spell from when they were at the best young fliers competition last year to let them walk on clouds.

"You just go out there, and rock it!" Apple Jack told her.

"You can do it! Just do what you did in practice!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Yes, I agree. I saw your spectacular rainbow sky. It was jaw-dropping!" Rarity cooed.

"Yes! Don't worry, I'll cheer for you!" Fluttershy confirmed.

"Thanks girls," Rainbow said, smiling. A muffled voice came up over the intercom.

"Will all competitors report to the waiting room?" A female asked.

"Gotta go! Bye!" Rainbow flew over to the room. She was not surprised by he many ponies were there. There were about 20.

"Thunder Rush? Will you please go out?" A small pony with bushy blue hair asked. A white Pegasus with a blue mane stepped out. She flew into the arena. A few ponies later, the lady called out a pony named Flash Wing. A pitch black pony with a stunningly bright yellow mane stepped forward.

"Finally! The best flier to ever come out of Cloudsdale shouldn't be waiting this long!' Flash Wing bragged. Rainbow Dash stopped. She went face to face with her.

"You? You're not the best flier to come out of Cloudsdale! I am!" Rainbow Dash protested. The pony scoffed.

"Since when?"

"Since ever."

"I doubt that. But if you think you can beat me, try. If I win, that means I'm the best flier to come out of Cloudsdale."

"And if I win, I'm the best flier to ever come out of Cloudsdale."

"You're on." She spit on her hoof, and Rainbow did the same. They smashed their hooves together, and they scowled at each other. Flash Wing pulled away. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a team to get on." She walked away cockily. Rainbow looked out the door to see her act.

Flash Wing flew up high. She dove down, swinging left and right, making the sky seem as if it were shaking. The clouds followed her, and she swooped high, the clouds falling, like delicate snowflakes. The crowd oohed and aahed, but Rainbow wasn't impressed by this feeble display. She made a farting sound, sticking her tongue out. Meanwhile, Flash Wing was swirling in a circle, forming the clouds in a big bunch. Then she went right through them, making them explode, sending them up into the air, where she went a repeated the whole process. She did a few flips and barrel rolls, and then swung upwards. She flew in front of the sun where it shone down, and covered it, making everything pitch dark. Then, after a few moments, a dazzling light appeared, and her yellow mane illuminated the darkness, making her glow. She swooped down and did a extreme turn, making a wind start up, and ponies ducked for cover. As soon as she was done, the clapping was overwhelming. Rainbow flattened her ears.

"Now, that's gonna be a hard act to beat!" A voice said over the speakers. The lady stepped out.

"Rainbow Dash! You're up!" The lady shouted. Flash Wing flew in.

"Beat that, Rainbow Crash!" She cackled, smacking her in the face with her wing. Rainbow growled and went into the stadium. She looked to where the Wonderbolts were sitting. This was her chance.

"Okay, here I go," Rainbow whispered to herself, slightly nervous. Then she straightened up. She had to beat Flash Wing! Her reputation was on the line. She sprinted upward, and when she was high enough, plummeted downward. She held the tunnel of air and when the sonic rainboom exploded behind her, she flipped over, and swirled, making the DNA-like curls again. Rainbow knew she had to do better than in practice, so she headed up into the sky with the rainbow on her tail. She did a loop with it, and then went into the rainbow. Her wings gathering the rainbow, she thought about making this trick even more spectacular. It was risky, but if she pulled it off she would defiantly make it into the Wonderbolts. When her wings were heavy with it, she flipped onto her side, letting her body pick some up. When she was completely covered in the rainbow, she swooped downward, letting the color splash everything. Rainbow Dash pulled up, and sped in a circle to make the tornaimbow. When it was filled with color and she still had some rainbow on her, she let it speed around. It colored the clouds again and she went for the sky. She had to make it to the top before the rainbow wore off. That's when she felt yet again felt the pull of the sonic rainboom. The cone formed, and she burst through it, and was surprised when the cone was still there! The rainboom went off again, and again, and again, and once more, making a chain of five sonic rainbooms! Even from this high, she still heard the screams and cheers of all the ponies. Now, with the new rainbow, she would have more than enough. Rainbow Dash dove towards the earth, head first. She laid her wings back and let the rainbow propel her. It wove around her, and when she neared the stadium, she flared her wings and the sudden updraft took her up. The rainbow continued going down, and Rainbow landed with a soft 'plop' on the clouds. She looked over the edge. The rainbow was falling slowly towards the earth. She heard the faint sound of it touching the ground, and as she had hoped, it flowed into the ground around it, dying the world rainbow. She looked up only when she heard the absolutely MASSIVE cheering going on around her. She smiled so much she thought her mouth would fall off. Fluttershy was screaming her head off, and the others were too, but not as loud. A sound behind her made her look around.

"That was incredible! Six sonic rainbooms! I can't believe it! That was the most amazing display I have ever seen! You definitely have what it takes to be a Wonderbolt!" Spitfire exclaimed, with Soarin and Fleetfoot behind her.

"Really!?" Rainbow Dash yelled incredulously. Her mouth hanging open, Soarin stepped up.

"Totally! No of us can even do a sonic rainboom, let alone six! You're totally in!"

"Oh my gosh, thank you! I promise to do my best!" As the Wonderbolts stepped away to get the papers, Flash Wing came up to her. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say.." Flash Wing paused "that you only won because they like rainbows more than darkness!" She hissed, then spun around, this time slapping her with her bright yellow tail.

"Well, at least I don't have a piss yellow mane!" Rainbow retorted. Flash Wing shot a look of pure outrage and embarrassment at her, then stalked off. Rainbow burst out laughing.

"THAT WAS SSOOOOOOOOO AWESOOOMMMMEE!" Pinkie screamed, getting right into Rainbow's face. She flattened her ears, her mane blowing back. When she was done, Rainbow's mane was straight back. She rolled her eyes.

"You still got a little bit of rainbow on you," Twilight told her. Rainbow felt around.

"What do you me-?" Rainbow stopped. She smiled. "Oh, you suck!" She hit Twilight in the arm, laughing as she smirked.

"That was great! Six of 'em! Six sonic rainbooms!" Apple Jack exclaimed. As they gathered around her, Rainbow couldn't believe she had actually done it. Suddenly, a cloud hit them. They all looked up, confused. A small wind was blowing. They shrugged and left Cloudsdale.

Epilogue

"Nice! That is awesome!" Spitfire praised as Rainbow Dash completed yet another training course. Spitfire showed Rainbow her time.

"Awesome! New record!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Cool! You know, I'm glad we let you on our team!" Soarin stated happily. A rumble split the air. Fleetfoot smirked.

"I think we should go eat before we do anymore training," Fleetfoot joked. Soarin gave an embarrassed laugh. They all started flying over to the dining hall. Rainbow Dash didn't though.

"Rainbow, coming?" Spitfire asked.

"Nah, give me a few minutes." Spitfire shrugged and they continued on. Rainbow looked at the sky. She missed her friends. When she came to the Wonderbolts to train, she didn't know she would miss them so badly. She hadn't seen them in three months. She didn't get out of training until six were over. Rainbow sighed. Suddenly, she heard a shout. She looked back. "Fluttershy!?"

"Yes! But not just me!" Fluttershy lifted a big balloon on to the cloud. The others hopped out.

"Why are you guys here?" Rainbow asked.

"We couldn't leave Equestria's best flier here for six months!" Apple Jack told her.

"We couldn't stand being without you! So we came here!" Pinkie squealed.

"You guys are so nice!" Rainbow said, hugging them.

"Every pony is still talking about your performance!" Twilight cheered. "The ground is still a little rainbow, so it's hard to forget!"

"We miss you so much! But at least we're halfway through!" Rarity sympathized.

"I guess, but it's sorta lonely up here!" Rainbow sighed.

"Cheer up Rainbow, at least we came to visit you!" Fluttershy joked.

"Oh, you girls make life worth living!" Rainbow exclaimed, drawing them in for a group hug. They nuzzled and they sent the rest of the day together before they had to go.

"Guess who's back!" Rainbow shouted, soaring towards Ponyville. Her friends waited below.

"She's back!" Pinkie exclaimed, jumping.

"Yay!" Fluttershy cheered.

"Yahoo!" Apple Jack yelled.

"Awesome!" Twilight screamed.

"What spectacular news!" Rarity squealed. Rainbow landed and they hugged. They talked all day about training, and what the Wonderbolts were like.

"And I don't have to get back for another six months! We have to live it up!" Rainbow exclaimed. They agreed and went to bed for a busy day tomorrow.

THE END


End file.
